


True Happiness

by markjinson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy markjin for ya'll, I Don't Even Know, Im bad at tagging ajsks, M/M, Maknaes being maknaes, Some jackson and jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinson/pseuds/markjinson
Summary: In which the eldest is having insecurities and needs some lovin'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my aff account(if u ever find me there hohoho)^^

All the members are currently eating peacefully in the kitchen after an exhausting morning of practice. The peaceful atmosphere didn't last long when bambam started whining about jackson stealing his food. 

Jaebum's eye twitched when yugyeom joined the fight and defended bambam, making the childish fight bigger and noisier. Before jaebum even tried to shout at the trio, jinyoung beat him to it and spoke with a rather calm voice,

"Stop before i choke ya'll to death. Here, take mine."

Jinyoung pushed his plate to the maknaes and tried to stand up, but jaebum's hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"I know you're the mom but that doesn't mean you should give your food to them." 

Jaebum looked at him with pleading eyes but jinyoung gently pushed the hand down, smiling back at jaebum.

"Im fine hyung, im already full. The maknaes are still growing so they need to eat more."

Jinyoung chuckled and rose from his seat, circling the table to wash his utensils.

All five pairs of eyes trained on jinyoung except youngjae who is sleepily eating his food.

"But jinyoungiee, im still growing too. Why didn't you give your food to me?" 

Jackson whined and tried to take the food from jinyoung's plate but bambam swatted his hand away.

"Jackson hyung, that's for me and gyeomi. You've stopped growing so eating more food will only make you fat." 

Bambam stucked his tongue out to jackson and resumed eating. Jackson then started to pick a fight again and the whole ordeal just repeats itself. The trio noisily screaming at each other while youngjae, jaebum and mark eat silently, too tired to even stop them.  
Jinyoung just sighed and shook his head, trying to find a legit reason why he agreed to become the mom to these idiots.

 

Mark silently watched jinyoung playing with the maknaes from the couch. He adored jinyoung's motherly nature, it feels like home. The members, especially jaebum and jackson always whined when jinyoung babied them even they're older than him but never put any real effort to stop him(cuz they secretly liked being babied duh but they're too ego to admit)not that jinyoung cared tho, he loves treating his members like he's their real mom. 

They never talk about it, but somehow jinyoung got the idea that mark doesn't want to be babied, eventhough sometimes when his motherly instict kicked in, he gave all his attention to the oldest. Mark knew being the oldest means he have to take care of his group members and be the mature one. He could always give the task to jaebum and the latter will gladly carry it but that would make him appear selfish. So he decided to take care of his members silently.

But being the oldest means being looked up to, and mark isn't really confident on being the role model to his younger members. He's not perfect, he got many flaws, and then there's his insecurities. He thought about it a lot. All the members are so talented he felt like an outsider. He got nothing special about him to be useful for the group.  
Why did the company even let him debut with the guys-

"Mark hyung?"

Mark's train of thoughts were disturbed and he turned to look at jinyoung, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. His stomach felt warm at jinyoung's caring nature.

"Yeah? Sorry i was thinking."

"Are you okay? You've been staring at me for a while now, i should've been creeped out if you're not my boyfriend."

Jinyoung laughed, his eyes forming crinkles, making him cuter than he already is. Mark internally cooed at the younger boy.

Mark rolled his eyes at jinyoung's words but chuckled nontheless. 

"Im okay jinyoungie, just tired. Im gonna be in my room if you need anything okay?"

Mark misses jinyoung's frown when he turned on his heels and walked towards his room.  
Closing the door slowly, he released a breathe he didn't even knew he was holding. He dove under the comfiness of his comforter and wrapped himself into a comfortable cocoon.

Seconds later, mark heard the door being opened. Thinking it was jackson, he didn't even bother to move. The door was being closed with a soft click, indicating its locked.  
Too comfy under his comforter, mark didn't even want to move to acknowledge the visitor. 

'Maybe if i pretend to sleep he'll ignore me'.

He heard soft footsteps coming towards his bed, and then someone is pulling the comforter off him.

"Jackson can you plea- "

Mark stopped talking when he sees jinyoung, hands braced on his hips like an angry mother.

"Im not jackson, honey."

Mark then pushed himself into a sitting position, gaze falling onto the floor.

"Okay hyung spit it out, i can't stand your frowns and sad face."

Jinyoung sat himself infront of mark and hold both his hands, concern decorating his face.

"Its...nothing...."

"........."

Mark looked up and face jinyoung. The latter gave him a knowing look, and he finds himself blushing.

"Is it about your insecurities again? How many times should i tell you about how perfect you are?"

Jinyoung took a hold of mark's face in his palm and caressed his cheeks softly with his thumbs. Mark snuggled his face into jinyoung's palm and purred, making jinyoung giggle.

"Hyung, if you're not here there's no us. This group won't exist without you. Stop thinking you're useless, you have so much talent. We're even envious with your MAT skills. And you're the visual of the group, our fans mostly consist of your fans."

Mark giggled at jinyoung's words. They always have that effect on him, making him feel at ease and butterflies flutters in his stomach.

Jinyoung seemed to notice mark's mood was slightly lifted up and he finds himself smiling. He then lied on mark's futton, bringing mark with him, hugging him tightly.

Mark then buried his face into jinyoung's neck, inhaling the younger's scent. They seemed content with just hugging each other, basking in the comfortable silence. Mark liked the fact that he and jinyoung doesn't need words to understand each other better.

"Im sorry."

Mark broke the silence after a few minutes of cuddling. He looked up to face jinyoung and pressed a soft kiss onto his plush lips.

"Its okay hyung, its my responsible to take care of you and be a good boyfriend." 

Jinyoung chuckled and mark just pressed soft kisses onto his boyfriend's face.

"That tickles." 

Jinyoung tried to push mark off but mark's grip on his wrist is stronger, so he playfully wrestled mark.  
Both of them rolled around on the floor while giggling for a good 10 minutes. Both of them only stopped when they're too tired to even move.

Mark hold jinyoung close to his chest and exhaled soft pants. Both of them laid in silence, calming their ragged breaths.

"Hey jinyoung."

Jinyoung hummed from mark's comfy chest and pressed himself closer.

"Can you..take care of me too?"

Jinyoung looked up to face mark and frowned.

"What do you mean? I always take care of you."

"Noo, i mean..like you take care of the maknaes, and sometimes jaebum and jackson."

Jinyoung's lips stretched into a teasing smile and he pushed himself into a sitting position, mark whined at the lost of warmth.

"You mean you want me to baby you? Aww hyung i didn't know you're craving for my motherly love." 

Jinyoung teased mark and kissed his forehead.  
Mark blushed and stammered, his face turned pink and jinyoung found him so adorable he couldn't help from cooing.

"N-no i mean not like a baby b-but..-ughh jinyoung let me live."  
Mark groaned and buried his face into his futton.

"Aww baby no need to be shy." 

Jinyoung cooed at mark and kisses his cheek. He then pulled mark up and mark looks at him with a confused expression.

"Come on baby, mommy's gonna make you some hot chocolate."

Jinyoung pulled mark towards the door while laughing. Mark found himself blushing at jinyoung's words.

"S-shut up jinyoungie."

When jinyoung opened the door, three full-grown man, the two maknaes and of course, jackson suddenly stumbled onto the floor, piling on each other infront of them. The trio looked so shocked and the maknaes quickly scrambled onto their feets, running away.

"It was jackson hyung's plan!!" 

Bambam shouted before his and yugyeom's room door was being shut loudly. Jinyoung turned to face a nervous jackson and took a hold of his shirt before he managed to run away. 

"Oh-h-hey jinyoung, we were just making sure both of you are alive and use cond-OW! Why do you hit me jinyoungie?!"

Jinyoung whacked jackson on the back of his head and ignored his whines. He pulled a grinning mark behind him to the kitchen while mumbling profanities under his breath, ignoring jackson's shouts of 'Im dissapointed in you jinyoungie, i thought you're my best friend' and 'Mark hyung why is your boyfriend so cruel-OW! Jaebum hyung that hurts!'

Mark grinned happily, all his insecurities pushed aside. He looked at jinyoung who is in the process of making hot chocolates with loving eyes. 

'This is it, what i really need. Im happy enough'


End file.
